Non-patent Literature 1 as listed below discloses a radar apparatus that makes it possible to search for target candidates existing in a plurality of directions by forming a plurality of antenna patterns by performing digital signal processing using a DBF (Digital beam forming) technique.
In this radar apparatus, A/D converters are disposed for a plurality of antenna elements, respectively, and convert received signals of the plurality of antenna elements into digital signals, and the plurality of digital signals are provided for a digital signal processing unit.
This digital signal processing unit performs digital signal processing on the plurality of digital signals to form a plurality of antenna patterns, thereby making it possible to search for target candidates existing in a plurality of directions.